


Are you going to be good?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Levi, Dom!Eren, Gay Sex, Kinda, Levi's snarky attitude, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Seme Eren, Sex, Smut, Spankings, Top Eren, Uke Levi, Yaoi, dominant Eren, sub!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is tired of Levi's attitude along with the rest of the Survey Corps. So Eren decides give Levi a punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you going to be good?

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! *just to start off this could be considered dub con* it's not rape really but warning, if that makes anyone uncomfortable in any way, do not read this. Please enjoy this pure smut and give any helpful feedback ;)

It was a long day, and Levi just wanted to be alone and relax, so he decided to clean up his room. While he was dusting off his bookshelf, Levi heard footsteps outside of his door, until the door burst open to reveal Eren standing there with a glowering look on his face.

  
"Oi you piece of shit. Do you know what knocking is?" Levi said, sounding rather  crabby.

"Levi, I'm tired of you being such an asshole to everyone. You've even started to disobey the people higher up in the ranks than yourself. I'd highly recommend you cut it out." Eren said sternly, he was obviously disgruntled.

Levi looked at Eren with his thin eyebrows raised, Levi was a little bit too confident with himself sometimes and also had a bit of an ego. But he didn't think it would go as far as to Eren saying something.

"Tch, I don't need any brat telling me what the fuck to do, get the hell out of here, Jaeger." Levi said dropping his feather duster onto the nearby nightstand beside his bed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you clean up your act and start respecting others" Eren said strongly.

Levi let out an audible snort with his arms crossed facing Eren.  
"And what the fuck do you plan on doing about it?" Levi said, sounding almost like he was challenging Eren.

Eren approaches Levi and pins him up against the book shelf and forcefully shoves Levi's lips against his own, seeking entrance for his tongue into Levi's mouth.

"Eren." Levi says, sounding more like a moan than a serious tone like he intended.

Eren roughly took control of the kiss, making Levi gasp. Levi was not expecting this at all, and he wasn't exactly happy about it.

Levi being smaller than Eren, he quickly slips out of Eren's hold and tries to move away from the bookshelf with its books scattered on the ground, (that's another thing Levi is going to have to add to his clean up list after) that he was previously pinned to.

Eren notices Levi trying to get out of his punishment and is fast to grab him by the waist and push him onto the bed, with Eren's front to Levi's back, holding Levi on the bed.

"You're not getting out of this punishment Levi. You've well earned it, don't you think?" Eren says into Levi's ear. Eren nibbles on Levi's earlobe and starts kissing his neck.

"Ugh, I don't deserve any punishment. I didn't do anything" Levi answers quietly to Eren's question.

"Ha, don't kid yourself Levi." Eren speak. Eren lifts his body more off of Levi and starts to run his hand down Levi's backside, stopping to squeeze at his firm ass, causing Levi to let out a little squeak. A sly grin spreads across Eren's face.

Usually Eren isn't so forceful with Levi, but he feels that Levi deserves a little more harsh treatment every now and again. To keep him in check that is. Nobody else is going to do it. Eren wouldn't let anybody else do it.

Eren lifts his hand off Levi's ass and whips his hand down on Levi's clothed ass as fast as lightning. The spank causes Levi to jump.

"Ah! E-Eren what do you think your doing!?" Levi says turning his head as best he can to the side with a glare meant to be frightening, but having no affect on Eren at the moment.

"Do you not know what a punishment is Levi? This is part of one." Eren says coming out gruff.

Eren flips Levi around onto his back, Levi letting out an audible yelp. Eren tightly grabs Levi's foot and rips off his boot then repeating with the second foot, throwing the boots somewhere else in the room. 'Levi can clean those up later along with the rest of the room when we are finished' Eren thought to himself.

Levi's facial expression looked a little irritated yet weary, Eren assuming this was Levi's first punishment of sort, Eren didn't pay anymore attention to it.

Eren leaned down towards Levi and started kissing his neck again while slowly unbuttoning his shirt, his pants coming off next.

"Stop this!" Levi spoke, still trying to keep his authoritative tone in his voice but failing.

"I don't think so Levi, I'm going to fuck the attitude right out of you." Eren says throaty against Levi's neck. Levi felt the vibrations of Eren's voice and shivered.

Levi has finally started to stop struggling as much against Eren, thinking he isn't going to get away from this "punishment" so recalled Eren.

Thankfully it was Levi's cleaning day so he was not wearing his 3Dmg, making it easier for Eren to have removed Levi's boots.

"Take off your pants" Eren demands to Levi while he undoes his own pants. Levi complies with this demand and takes off his last article of clothing to set aside with his others. Now laying there on the bed Levi patiently looks up at Eren.

After Eren removed his 3Dmg, boots and pants, he turns his attention back to Levi. Eren gets straight to business and grabs the vile of oil they keep in Levi's nightstand. Eren pops the lid off and pours some onto his fingers.

Eren puts Levi in an uncomfortable position, with his legs over his own shoulders. Eren spreads Levi's ass cheeks and slowly runs one of his fingers along Levi's tight and pink, hole. Levi can't hold in the little moan he lets out.

"Since this is a punishment, your cute, little, cock isn't getting any attention. No touching it." Eren says.  
Levi looks shocked and scoffs but keeps his words in his mouth like Eren wants.

Eren slowly slides his index finger into Levi's tight entrance. Levi visibly tenses and let's out another low moan. "Your so much tighter all the sudden, whys that hmm?" Eren says into Levi's ear. Levi turns his head away and closes his eyes. "No, look at me Levi" Eren roughly grips Levi's chin and forces Levi to look at him. "Good boy"

Eren slides his finger further into Levi, not giving him any or much time to adjust and inserts the next finger. Eren starts to wiggle his fingers around inside of Levi's constricted hole, stretching it open.

"Oh-hh Eren p-please." Levi whimpered looking at Eren. Although Levi looked and sounded adorable and Eren just wanted to kiss him right there, he was trying not to go too easy on him. This was suppose to be a punishment.

Eren inserted a third finger inside Levi's now wet with oil hole. Even though it was a tight fit, Eren had gotten Levi up to four, almost five fingers once. He knew Levi could take a third right now. Eren kept moving his three fingers around inside Levi, opening him up to take something even bigger very soon, and that something was starting to get hard.

Eren was turned on by Levi's cute facial expressions and moans, his cock was getting hard and it was almost too much to bare. He needed to get moving.

Eren pulled out his fingers, Levi giving him a groan. Eren had stretched Levi out quite considerably and used plenty of oil, (not to mention Levi was still open from the day before) he could still use some oil to slick up his swollen cock. But Eren thought he'd leave it so Levi could feel more of the burn.

"Turn around and stick your ass in the air" Eren demanded. Levi quickly did as he was told. Now with Levi's cute, pert, ass in the air and his face pressed to the bed, Eren thought Levi was in the perfect position.

Eren gives Levi's firm ass another slap before he thrusts himself inside of Levi's hole.

"Ah!" Levi yelped, feeling Eren's hot and thick cock inside his tight and warm hole. "Eren you shit! A little warning would've been nice."

Eren pulls out of Levi and slams back in with another slap to his ass leaving his ass red and causing Levi to moan more. "Don't talk to me like that Levi, I'm done with it." Eren says loudly. Eren keeps thrusting hard into Levi's tight ass.

"Ahhn Eren, o-ohh my god" Levi sobs out, feeling the stretch of his ass from Eren's cock ramming inside him. Levi feels the need to touch his own little cock underneath him dripping with precum.

Levi goes to touch it but Eren notices and grabs his wrist along with his other one and holds them together behind Levi's back. "What did I say Levi? About touching your pretty little cock?" Eren asks deeply.

"I-I'm sorry Eren, I w-won't try again" Levi whimpers in reply to Eren. 'Yea I bet you won't' thinks Eren as he keeps slamming into Levi. Levi sits with his chest into the bed taking what Eren is giving him.

Eren moves his hips a little differently and faster, finding Levi's prostate. Eren thinks he should give Levi a little treat, he's being more obedient.  
Eren can tell he's definitely hitting Levi's prostate as his moans having raised in pitch.

"Ohh god-d Eren, please, please!" Levi cries out to Eren as his now not so tight hole is being fucked into. Levi just desperately wants to come, he'll do anything Eren wants him to.

Eren also feels his own release coming. It's going to be hard to hold on longer.

"I'll let you come, but without touching your cock." Eren's speaks while slamming into Levi's prostate, listening to Levi's high-pitched moans of Eren's name. "As long as your going to be good from now on, not giving anyone anymore unwanted attitude".

Levi is panting by now, not able to hold on any longer. "Y-yes I'll do anything! P-please, oh god." Levi sobs into the sheets.

Eren is pleased with that and slams into Levi's prostate one last time, moaning low as his hot cum is released into Levi's hole. Levi cries high into the sheets, his cock releasing onto his stomach as well as the sheets.

Eren pulls his cock out with one smack to Levi's ass. Levi gives another tired groan in reply.

"Are you going to be good now Levi?" Eren says as he lays down beside Levi. Levi tries to curl up beside Eren, in his post-orgasm haze.

"Mhm, I'll be good." Levi says quietly.

Eren smiles and let's Levi curl up next to him, pleased that he has succeeded in 'fucking the attitude' out of Levi as planned. For now.


End file.
